


you can't hold me now (only I can do that)

by lynxladybuglover



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora-centric (She-Ra), Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, Aromantic Adora, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Best Friends, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Canon Rewrite, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Not Canon Compliant, One-sided Catra/Adora - Freeform, Queerplatonic Glimmer/Bow, Queerplatonic Relationships, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxladybuglover/pseuds/lynxladybuglover
Summary: Adora and Catra are friends. Adora doesn’t know why she’s the only one who believes that.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Lonnie (She-ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	you can't hold me now (only I can do that)

A fist whipped past Adora’s cheek, snapping Adora out of her thoughts. She lunged sideways, leaning low and heavy on her knees, and kicked out at Lonnie’s ankle. It made impact, knocking her over, but Lonnie tucked into a roll. She snapped back to her feet lightning-quick, fists back at the ready.

“Sloppy work, Adora,” Lonnie challenged, eyes glinting with exhilaration. “Someone been skimping on training?”

Adora leaped forward and grappled her hands, wrestling Lonnie back step by step. “No chance,” she said, baring her teeth in a semi-grin. 

With a shout of exertion, Adora shoved forward with all her might, knocking the other girl to the mat. Adora fell with her, planting a knee on her chest and holding her wrists pinned at the sides of her head. Lonnie wriggled underneath her, fighting to break free. They locked eyes, heaving.

Lonnie smiled ruefully at her. “I was closer that time, admit it! One of these days I’m going to really beat you.”

“Sure you are,” Adora said cockily. She released her wrists and stood up. She offered a hand.

Lonnie took it, letting Adora pull her to her feet. They both beelined to the bench at the side of the room where their canteens and towels rest. Lonnie dropped onto the bench with a _thunk_ , resting her head against the cool metal wall as she let her breathing even out.

She slit open a slate-grey eye. “I wasn’t kidding earlier. _Have_ you been skimping on training? Usually your focus is better than that.”

Adora dropped next to her and scowled. Why did people keep asking her that lately? Training was her favorite thing to do. She would never skip out on it for- what? Lazing around, doing nothing, being _useless_? (She suppressed a shiver at the thought.) She had a duty. And if fighting was as relaxing as it was necessary, well, no one had to know. Well, maybe…

Lonnie nudged her, studying her eyes carefully, face blank. “Earth to Adora? What’s eating you?”

If she could explain it to anyone, it would be Lonnie. Lonnie was… really cool. Adora never got to hang out with her except in the rare times they got to practice unarmed combat together. She was the next best fighter in the squad- well, besides Catra, she amended. But Lonnie was as dedicated and hard-working as her, and she wished Catra liked Lonnie like she did. Maybe the three of them could be friends then. Remembering Catra’s dislike of Lonnie, though, Adora shook herself internally. 

“It’s nothing,” Adora said. “Training’s fine.”

Lonnie scoffed. “Sure, sure it is. Out with it. You know I don’t tolerate this tough guy stuff.”

Adora looked away and took a swig from her canteen. It really was nothing, especially the gooey friendship stuff she started thinking. She was just lost in thought for a moment, made it seem like she was more troubled than she actually was. She didn’t want to lie to Lonnie, though, not if she really wanted to know. They were squadmates, and squadmates stuck together. And she did, selfishly, want to know why people were acting weird lately…

Adora stood up suddenly, and made her way over to the punching bag set up in the corner. She glanced back at Lonnie and inclined her head while she readied her stance. That was enough sparring for today, and anyway, Adora wasn’t sure she could talk about this if she was looking right at her.

Lonnie raised an eyebrow, but followed her over and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. She waved her hand in a circle- _get on with it._

“People keep asking that lately.” Adora jabbed at the punching bag. “If I’m training less, or distracted, in that weird tone. But I’m _not_ , why would I do that? Fighting is… it's exhilarating. It’s the best part of being a cadet- except Catra,” she added hastily, “and you guys!”

“Adora,” Lonnie began, serious. “No one doubts your dedication. There’s a reason you’re squad leader. People are asking that _because_ of Catra. You know…”

Adora punched the punching bag full force and cut her eyes over to glare at Lonnie. “I don’t know! That’s why I’m confused, Lonnie,” she snapped, looking miserable. “What about Catra?”

Lonnie rubbed her neck and glanced away. “I mean… Alright, I’m just going to say it. Everyone thinks you’re dating. There’s a betting pool.”

Adora gaped at her. The room seemed to disappear, leaving herself and Lonnie in a black void. People thought… _what?_ Catra was her best friend, why would she- what?! Her cheeks felt warm, and she knew she had to be blushing, as though that would help her case. (Why did she even need to make a case, it was _Catra,_ they were- _)_

Over the roaring in her ears she faintly heard Lonnie add: “Rogelio started it. He bet a green ration bar you two were secretly dating.”

Adora finally scrounged up enough of herself to respond. “What?! No! Catra is just my friend!”

“Your friend who sleeps on your bed with you? And follows you everywhere?” Lonnie said skeptically. “The one who once threw a tantrum because you started hanging out with me without her?”

“Yes!” 

Lonnie raised her hands, eyeing her tightly clenched fists and tense shoulders, and shrugged lightly. “Hey, I’m sorry. For what it’s worth, I didn’t believe it. And if you say you’re not, then I believe you.”

Adora felt something relax in her, and released a shaky breath. Sure, Catra was a little bit… possessive, sometimes. But it was because they were looking out for each other, just like they promised. It wasn’t because they were _dating._ That would be a distraction, and fraternization (well, the Horde didn’t have anti-fraternization guidelines, but that was irrelevant).

“Could you,” Adora started, then swallowed and attempted to sound more amused. “Could you make sure people don’t think that? Anymore? Just- it’s embarrassing, y-you know.”

Adora trailed off into uncomfortable laughter. Lonnie’s face shifted, and her eyes looked gentler somehow. She clapped a hand onto Adora’s shoulder. “I can do that; don’t worry about it. I’m going to do some weight lifting, should I leave a set out for you?”

Adora’s tension eased to nothing, the heavy pressure that had appeared without her noticing vanishing all at once. She smiled at Lonnie gratefully and nodded.

Lonnie understood. She was like her. There was nothing better than fighting: fighting until you dropped, until your mind emptied, until finally everything made sense. Weird rumors and weirder cadets were not allowed to mess with that.

They didn’t speak another word to each other for the rest of the session. When Catra showed up, already pulling Adora out the door, they shared a quick, friendly smile before they lost sight of each other. 

Adora couldn’t help but wonder if she could get away with another hangout with Lonnie tomorrow. The silence while they worked out was the most peace she’d ever known.

——

The Whispering Woods were dark at night and shrouded in mist, as terrifying as her bedtime stories always made it out to be, but Adora almost thought she could make out the fiery glow of the Fright Zone on the horizon. _Probably wishful thinking,_ she thought wistfully.

“Adora?” Adora turned and watched as first Glimmer and then Bow poked around the doorway and came out onto the balcony with her. “You didn’t come to my room like you usually do.”

The warm light of the castle illuminated them from behind, highlighting them in a bright orange glow. Adora felt a ghost of a smile rise on her face, but couldn’t muster enough feeling to hold it.

“Hi, Glimmer. Hi, Bow.”

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Bow asked, eyebrows creased with concern.

Adora sighed and leaned heavier onto the railing, gazing back out to where she imagined the Fright Zone to be. “I can’t stop thinking about what happened at the Sea Gate. Catra…”

Bow and Glimmer shared a discreet look. Adora dropped her head, sighing deeply. _The first time seeing Catra since… everything, and it’s like she never even heard me, heard what I told her when I left,_ Adora thought ruefully.

Bow moved up to her and squeezed her shoulder. “What happened up there at the Gate? You seem really upset.”

“Well…” Adora worried her lip, looking back at the not-Fright Zone. “Catra talked to me for a bit- mocked me, really. She’s a Force Captain now, like I was supposed to be. And she said she didn’t understand why I would abandon the Horde for you guys, that I was weak…”

Glimmer, now shoulder to shoulder with Bow, turned her cheek with a warm palm and said fiercely, “You’re not weak, and Catra isn’t better than you for staying. You did the right thing because you care about other people, and Catra clearly doesn’t.”

“That’s not true,” Adora protested. “Catra isn’t evil! I’ve known her since we were kids, she was my best friend.”

“That’s what’s really bothering you, isn’t it?” Bow realized, eyebrows rising suddenly. “Catra refuses to leave the Horde, and you miss her.”

Adora frowned, brow furrowing. _Is that what I’m feeling? I mean, of course I miss Catra, she’s my best friend. But… No. Of course I want her to join the Rebellion like I did. I’ve never been without her._

“...I just wish she would change her mind so we could be like we were before,” Adora managed, hugging herself.

This time Adora caught the look they shot each other. Glimmer gently tugged her arm, and Adora looked up at her and Bow’s concerned faces. “Adora, I wasn’t sure when to bring this up,” Glimmer cautiously broached. “But Catra seems to have a huge grudge on you for leaving the Horde, and she's so touch-y with you when we run into her. Were you two… dating? In the Horde?”

Adora couldn’t believe she just heard that. She stared blankly between her new friends, who looked stiff and tense.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Y-You know, like a romantic relationship? Do they not have those either in the Horde?” Bow questioned, rubbing his neck. 

“No! I mean, yes, they do, but not me and Catra!”

Glimmer pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, insisting, “Okay, but she really is acting more like an ex than a betrayed friend. And you keep mooning over her and begging her to leave the Horde, like just now, and-”

“That doesn’t mean I’m in love with her! And Catra has always been like that, it’s not weird,” Adora snapped. “She’s just trying to rile me up. We were _best friends_ , that’s _it!_ ”

Bow gave Glimmer a warning look, to which she huffed and added, more gently. “Okay, Adora. I’m sorry for pushing. I believe you.”

“Yeah, Adora, we believe you,” Bow repeated, pulling them both into a hug.

Adora hugged back, but her mind was churning. Catra _was_ only her friend. They grew up together, it wasn’t weird to be so physical with each other- was it? The other cadets weren’t as touchy with each other, though, and no one shared a bed like she and Catra did. 

Bow gave her a final smile and goodnight and headed back inside, Glimmer trailing behind him. She paused at the balcony doorway though, hand tightening a little on the pillar.

“Adora… I do believe you, that you weren’t in love. But I think Catra feels differently.”

Glimmer left. 

Adora had been certain before. How could she be in love with her best friend and not notice? It was ridiculous. But Adora was starting to think she just didn’t get love like other people did. Maybe she did love Catra, and just didn’t realize it. Thinking of Catra- it made her heart burn and throat swell when she remembered Catra was still in the Horde, apart from her. It hurt like a stun baton to the back when she thought of the angry mocking and resentment Catra met her with now. _Is that love?_ Adora wondered. _I didn’t think love was supposed to hurt._

Adora sighed again, and slumped into the railing. She stared up at the barren night sky. _But I miss her, and I want her to leave the Horde, don't I? I want things to be like they used to. What is that if not love?_

It was going to be a long night.

—

Everything ached. Her body was weighed down as though by one hundred Swords, and the wish world slowly collapsed around her into darkness. Because Adora didn’t get a future.

Horde Prime’s infection crackled through the black, zipping over to her and sneaking up her weak legs. She half-heartedly kicked, but Adora didn’t have the energy, and it encircled her waist and arms, climbing. As tears well up in her eyes, hot bursts of energy snapping against her skin, she looked above her at the last vestiges of that warm, golden light- where her best friends lived, happy, and she was with them, too. 

_I wish…_

Suddenly, she saw Glimmer- not older Queen Glimmer, _her Glimmer_ \- and Bow silhouetted in the light. 

“Adora, you have to wake up,” Bow called from a great distance, voice tight and crackly. “I’ll never forgive you if you die after you left us behind.”

“Come on, Adora, you heard him! B-Bow has very high standards for forgiveness, you know, you don’t want to get on his bad side,” Glimmer choked out, forcing a smile. It trembled and then collapsed as she gasped out a few more tears, and Adora felt a phantom touch on her cheek.

“Adora,” she sobbed. “I can’t lose anyone else, _please,_ you can’t do this to me…!”

_Guys…!_ Adora found herself reaching a hand out without thinking. She squeezed her hot eyes shut, pulling it back halfway. _But I can’t! This- Etheria’s future is what matters, I can’t…! I can’t…! But Glimmer-!_

Adora felt more than saw Angella, the light touch of her hands on Adora’s shoulders, the gentle brush of lips on her forehead. _Take care of each other,_ she’d said. Glimmer would be devastated- she _is_ devastated, Adora thought guiltily at the sight of Glimmer’s tear-streaked face. Can she really hurt her friends, even to save the world?

And then something broke in front of the figures of her best friends, someone she would never have expected: Catra. Her eyes were wild, pupils narrow as needles, and her hand was outstretched. Her claws shone like a promise.

“Wake up, Adora! You’ve never given up on anything in your life so don’t start now! Don’t you get it? I love you! I always have! So please…!” Catra pleaded, tears streaking down her cheeks. “Stay!”

Her body burns all over, a mix of Horde Prime’s energy and remembered pain. Catra… what? All along, all along, Catra had… loved her? She heard the faint voice of Lonnie, a lifetime ago, telling her about the betting, Glimmer’s cautious suggestion, remembered the sick confusion writhing in her chest. Now she knows for sure how Catra felt, but why didn’t it feel better? Why wasn’t she happy? Adora unconsciously pulled her still half outstretched arm back, hugging herself soothingly. The light above flickered, and Catra vanished.

“Adora, maybe you can’t hear us, but we want you back- we _need_ you back. You and Glimmer are the best friends I’ve ever had, a-and…” He paused for a moment, clearing his throat. “You deserve to see peace for yourself, Adora. Perfuma, Scorpia, Mermista, everyone wants to see it _with_ you. I-I want to see it with you. There’s so much I still want to see with you...”

He cut off, voice cracking; Glimmer continued in a rough, pleading voice, “Bow and I want to get married, to spend the rest of our lives together. I can’t imagine my life without him, but I can’t imagine it without _you_ either _._ I want you to be there at our wedding, Adora, please. M-Mom can’t be there, but you can, and that would make it okay.”

Glimmer took a shaky breath, rapidly blinking away the hot tears, and said, softly, “I know I said you can’t fix everything, Adora, and maybe you can’t. But you fixed _me_ ; I never would have gotten through the last few years without you. I need you, Adora.”

“We both do,” Bow added, so, so quiet across the vast divide, but louder than drums in her ears.

Finally, Adora blinked the rush of tears out of her eyes, carving warm streaks down her cheeks, and she looked at their figures in the light. Tear-stricken, arms outstretched and parallel, holding each other arm in arm. Together, together, and a spot left open so clearly for her, even now. Adora felt a rush of helpless affection and then desperate desire, and lifted both of her arms. _I want that, I want that so much, Bow, Glimmer…! I need you, too!_

She stretched, shoulders burning, fingertips desperately pushing farther because they’re almost there, her friends are right there— 

And she made it. As soon as her hands closed around her friends’, a firm clasp, the simulation vanished. She blinked awake to her friends’ crying faces, the room glowing sickly green.

“...Glimmer? Bow?” she croaked, eyes shiny.

“Right here,” Glimmer choked out, Bow falling limp and pressing Adora’s forehead to his in tearful relief. “We’re right here, Adora.”

Their touch felt like she had been doused in She-Ra’s glowing warmth.

_I love you, I love you, I love you,_ she thought, echoing in unknowing unison, pulsing like the Heart itself, as she wrapped her friends in a tight embrace.

And as Glimmer pressed her wings close to encircle the group, Adora, shining gold, grew into She-Ra, and the Heart flooded with light. 

—

Adora walked briskly down the hallway. It was swarming with Brightmoon guards, the acoustics amplifying the clanking of their armor and the stern sound of their voices in an incomprehensible cacophony. With the war over and peace restored, there was much to do, and Adora and her friends needed to be on top of things.

The ambient noise suddenly quieted, blurring incomprehensibly as she zeroed in on the delicate click of nails on tile behind her. _Claws_ , she corrected. She swallowed and walked faster.

“Adora, slow down! Just take a break for a _minute_ , okay? We need to talk!” said Catra.

“I’m busy, Catra, I don’t have time right now-”

“But Glimmer does? Bow does?” she challenged.

Adora ground to a halt, now realizing where she went without realizing. Glimmer sat, legs folded, on the table of the spare room, Bow standing beside her. The room was quiet, and only became more so as the door clicked shut behind her. 

Catra grabbed her wrist, claws scraping almost imperceptibly against the pulsing, sensitive skin of her inner wrist, and Adora felt her heart speed up. Adora did not look at her.

“You can't avoid me forever!”

_It’s only been a few days,_ Adora thought despairingly. _There’s more important things to get done than- than hash whatever_ this _is out!_

A little voice in the back of her head pointed out that she never wanted to hash this out. She silenced it guiltily. 

Adora crossed her arms and faced Catra. “Can’t we do this some other time? I-”

“No!” she snapped, fangs bared and eyes scrunched miserably. “Do you really hate me that much?! We’ve known each other since we were kids, and I finally pour my heart out to you and it doesn’t even MATTER?”

Rage stirred in the pit of her chest, but her voice was ice-cold as she shot back, “Stop trying to manipulate me, of course it mattered; you’re my friend-”

“I’m in love with you!”

“Well, I’m NOT!”

Catra choked on her next breath, eyes wide. She looked up at Adora, suddenly vulnerable, but Adora could barely register it over the ringing in her ears. As Glimmer pulled her a few steps back, Adora realized she was balling her fists, and her face felt warm and red. Everything felt distant, floaty, but her body was so heavy, like she had felt as She-Ra in the vacuum of space.

A soft hand tilted her face to meet their eyes, breaking her intensity, and Glimmer’s gentle eyes asked a silent _are you okay?_

Catra, arm held by Bow, scrubbed her blue eye- was she crying?- and then narrowed them tightly, glaring venomously. “And you couldn’t just say that in the first place? I’m not fragile, Adora, I can handle a rejection!”

Adora pulled her face from Glimmer's hand, the angry heat suddenly rising higher and higher, frothing in her chest to her throat. “I don’t think you can!”

Adora stepped forward, throwing an arm out to her side and cupping a hand over her sternum. Catra stepped back, hunching her shoulders.

“I was your friend my whole life, but you were my only friend- because you didn’t let me have anyone else! I tried to be friends with Lonnie and you attacked me for it! I had to see her in secret so you wouldn’t get on my back about it! Do you know how many cadets thought we were dating? How many rebels thought you were my spurned ex?”

Glimmer looked away, wincing. Catra’s ears flattened, and her snarl eased, but Adora didn’t notice. She couldn’t notice anything over the torrent of old, suppressed bitterness finally flooding wildly out of her pulsing, red-hot heart.

“Maybe you think I was oblivious or that I didn’t notice, but I did. Believe me, I did. I’m not your girlfriend, I was never your girlfriend, and I don’t want to be your girlfriend! I don’t want to be anyone’s girlfriend! So just- LEAVE IT!”

Adora heaved, the silence ringing. Suddenly, her friends all came into focus. Bow, horrified, gaping: Catra, hunched into herself, small. _Idiot, stupid, why did you-?_ They blurred, fat tears dripping from her eyes, and Adora sobbed, loudly. She scrunched up, holding a balled fist to her eyes, and her legs shook underneath her as she collapsed into Glimmer’s arms.

“Hey, hey, shhh, it’s okay, Adora, you’re alright-” Glimmer assured frantically.

“I’m not in love with anyone, I’m not, I hate this I hate this _I hate this_ I-!”

Adora felt Glimmer's arms press firmer into her and leaned needily back into it, wailing wordlessly. Glimmer glanced up, lost, and watched Catra hesitantly step forward, opening her mouth to say something.

Bow stepped in front of her. 

“I think you need to go,” he said, neutral, measured.

Glimmer couldn’t know for sure what expression he’d given her, but as he turned back to her, Glimmer thought his eyes seemed sharp. And Catra looked mutinous for a moment, tail lashing sharply side to side, but she left without a word.

Adora continued to sob into their arms for the next two hours. Bow and Glimmer stayed.

—

The balcony was quiet, maroon-warm with dying sunlight. The railing was cool against Adora’s skin where she leaned her crossed arms forward against it. 

_Tck, tck, tck._

Adora took a slow, deep breath, and turned her head to catch Catra’s eye.

“Hey.”

“...Hey.”

Catra paused, rooted in place for a moment, something uncertain in her eyes. Adora let her take her time, her expression tired but not defensive. Catra finally stepped forward and settled at the railing to her right, a careful distance away.

The lump in her throat swelled, and Adora firmly looked at the setting sun again. She could feel the prickly sensation of Catra’s stare on her cheek.

“I’m sorry for that. I didn’t- I didn’t expect to react that... strongly,” Adora began, haltingly but emotionless. 

Catra frowned. “So what was that about? Why do you care so much if people think we were dating?” 

“Because we weren’t and I’m not interested,” Adora snapped, regretting it instantly.

Catra’s face sours. “You could be a little more considerate, you know-“

Adora finally turned sharply to face her, and she was as righteous and cold as she was so long ago after the portal. “I don’t owe you anything, Catra. You burned those bridges yourself. I loved you Catra, you were my best friend for so long, but you never- I never got to have anyone else!” Adora’s expression cracked open, pale eyes wide and vulnerable, voice begging. “I wanted to be Lonnie’s friend so bad, but you never let me hang out with her and if I did you lashed out at me for betraying you!

And I finally got friends in the rebellion, and you tried to hurt them or kill them or rip us apart and- and somehow people _still_ think we were in love!” Adora laughed wetly, incredulously. “And I finally thought we could be friends again, but you have to- to mess it up for me,” she choked out, tugging at her ponytail. “I know it’s not fair, I- I didn’t want to tell you that, but I can’t like you like that Catra, I can’t like anyone like that.”

Catra’s ears were down, but her face was open and sincere in its sadness. “...You really can’t, can you?” 

Catra reached out a hand for Adora’s, and couldn’t seem to help the upset flinch when it was yanked out of her reach. “But why does this have to ruin anything? We can still be friends, can’t we?”

For a moment, the balcony was quiet again. A violent fuschia light tinted the world electric purple, and the breeze whistled in the vast distance between them. Adora looked at Catra, really looked, and she looked… heartbroken. More and more by the second. 

Adora held this expression in her mind, and wondered. Maybe she was being too hasty, too harsh. But when she remembered the last three years, she knew that the worst parts of it, the things that had hurt her the most, all of them were because of _Catra._ She thought back to that night in the Crystal Castle with Catra so long ago, in the beginning of things. She remembered the cruel, mocking smile on Catra’s face while Adora plummeted further down the abyss. She remembered the smug grin as Catra pulled the lever in Hordak’s sanctum. She remembered _I’d rather let the whole WORLD end, than see that happen!_

Every memory she had of Catra, every toothy smile, every cackle, every snarl, every scream, spiraled through her mind— and Adora held to her resolve. She met Catra’s eyes.

“No, Catra. We can’t. I don’t ever want to feel like I did in the Fright Zone with you. Like you’re the only friend I’m allowed in the world. Maybe you won’t ever act like you did these last few years with me again, but I... I can’t take that chance. And I refuse to be sorry about that.”

Gaping, eyes welling up with tears, she truly looked devastated. Adora couldn’t muster more than a bitter sympathy for this girl she once loved most in the world. In another life, things could have been different. But it was this life, and Adora knew she made the right choice. She looked back at the sunset, the reddish light cooling significantly to a subdued, bluish violet as the sun went below the horizon. 

“...fine. Okay.”

And when Adora turned back, Catra was gone. She let the bittersweet sympathy bubble up, and reminisced as the stars lit up the sky. It felt like a chapter closed on her life, an opportunity gone. Catra would always be a part of her, for better and for worse. And Adora, in some little way, would miss her. But she had better friends now.

Adora closed her eyes at the soft, bell-like chime behind her.

“Room for two more?” asked Glimmer.

Bow and Glimmer stood at the entry to the balcony, elbow in elbow, eyes soft but glowing like stars in the evening gloom.

Adora nodded, breathless for the giddy swell of joy and love in her throat, and smiled back.

As her friends enclosed her in their arms, Glimmer’s rosy wings soft against Adora’s back, Adora felt the least confused she’s been in a long, long time. 

Lonnie rebelled during the invasion, didn’t she? Maybe she should call her up. It’s been a while since they sparred.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the fic! It's so amazing to finally be done with this fic- I actually technically started this one before I finished my Starla/Adora fic, but I spent a lot of time writing this because I had such a clear vision in my head of what I wanted it to be. It was truly a labor of love and I can't describe how cathartic and wonderful it was to write this. I put a lot of myself and my feelings as an aroace wlw into this, especially my frustration with the prevalence of shipping over all else, so on that note please don't tell me that Adora isn't or can't be aro or that I'm erasing her identity as a lesbian. I relate to her a lot and I wanted to write her with _my_ identity. Thank you!
> 
> Big thanks to maximumdanger, who read this over and is a very supportive writing buddy <3 Apologies as always to Catra, who just can't catch a break from me


End file.
